babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
List of Food and Drinks
The following is a list of food and drinks. The Minbari followed rituals and traditions in preparing a meal for honored guests. The food would be sanctified during each of the fifteen stages of cooking. The spices would be blessed and a specific prayer spoken when they would be used. Each spice could only be used once, and only in the correct order. If an error was made, the entire meal would be abandoned and begun again from scratch. The cook would not sleep until the meal was complete and to remain pure, would only consume water and bread. The host and the guest exchanged bowls, in a gesture of welcoming. Then, they would both offer a portion of their meals to the one who prepared it as a gesture of thankfulness. It was tradition for the guest to set aside one piece of flarn in the memory of Valen in the place that is set aside for his return. In between bites, each person would meditate.Confessions and Lamentations Food * Almara Meal: A traditional meal from the Almara Archipelago on Minbar that bears a resemblance to Earth couscous and is traditionally served with cooked Ulabon. * Bagna Cauda: Literally meaning "hot bath", Bagna Cauda is an Earth dish from Piedmont in northwestern Italy.A Distant Star * Beeba: A plant that produces an organic oil, broadly comparable to Earth olive oil and which has similar culinary uses. * Breen: A Narn ground meat delicacy which is identical to Earth Swedish meatballs and Centauri Prime's Roopo balls.Walkabout * Chudomo seed: A bean-like seed pod from Minbar akin to Earth haricots vert. * Flarn: A soft green Minbari food, created by Valen himself and traditionally served in small cube portions to honor visiting guests. * G'Quan Soup:A medley of various vegetables that is traditionally made communally and consumed to honor the hatchday of G'Quan. The precise ingredients aren't considered important, only that each brood member bring one vegetable. *'Gal'sha': A plant native to Minbar whose hard, oily seeds are similar to Earth hazelnuts. *'Glivinn': A traditional Minbari dinner of the Third Fane of Chudomo that may only be prepared and eaten on Valen's Day. *'Glomo Fruit': A Minbari fruit that can be compared to an Earth courgette. *'Gollif': An edible fleshy fungus-like organism native to the Narn Homeworld that has similar culinary properties to an Earth open cup mushroom. thumb|Ambassador G'Kar preparing a Grout head for his dinner. *'Grout Head': A meal served for dinner that consists of a cooked grout's head. *'Kili grain': A type of crop grown on Shir-shraba as early as the Earth year 1442, sold in bulk to Drazi traders for the Dark Moon ceremony on Zhabar.Secrets of the Soul *'Kreebish': A type of pink dessert, usually served fresh.Day of the Dead - Served by Sheridan & Delenn for Rebo & Zooty *'Japoti': A Centauri sweet pastry dish that is considered an excellent accompaniment to hot Jala.Knives *'Jurbeen': A Centauri recipe, popular among minor functionaries of the Royal Court, that features chunks of smoked Treel in a cheese and rikling sauce.Dining on Babylon 5 *'Pinaldi': A Centauri savoury pastry dish filled with a variety of cheeses, foolash and irradiated watsuls. It was known to have been a particular favourite of Emperor Turhan. *'Poksh': A heavy steamed, if somewhat bland sweet-bread produced on Beta Colony.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant *'Roopo balls': A Centauri dish, identical to Narn breen and Earth swedish meatballs. *'Se n'kai': A Minbari ceremonial fruit.To Dream in the City of Sorrows *'Snicks': A Centauri confection made from sweetened doola nuts and flibies (tree nuts) with a crispy coating.Falling Toward Apotheosis - Cartagia offered a bowl of Snicks to Mollari *'Spoo': A gray meat dish and a staple of Centauri cuisine, preferably aged. The Narns, on the other hand, prefer it fresh, while Humans generally find it unpalatable.A Tragedy of TelepathsA View from the Gallery *'Swedish meatballs': An Earth ground meat delicacy which is identical to Narn Breen and Centauri Prime's Roopo balls.WalkaboutThe Legend of the Rangers *'Treel': A Centauri meat dish from a green and white fish-like creature. Served encrusted with pasta in a tawloo fat sauce.TKO *'Y'Tzeem': A type of Drazi candy traditionally given to children during the 'Transcendence of Dro'shalla' ritual. *Yogtree: Fried tree worm, eaten as a delicacy.TKOGROPOS Drink *'Bor'Kaan': A very potent and (to humans) nasty Drazi alcoholic drink beverage. Human can only safely drink Bor'Kann after first taking an alcohol blocker. After Commander Susan Ivanova became 'Green Leader' for Babylon 5's Drazi population during the selection of a new Shadak, the local Drazi created a new drink in her honour called "Bor'Kaan Volshool Ivanova". They claimed to have made it palatable for her by "diluting" with Russian vodka.The Geometry of Shadows thumb|"...you understand Brivari, yes?" *'Brivari': A Centauri alcoholic drink and the official celebratory drink of the Couro Prido society.Knives The beverage must maintain a constant temperature or its very delicate flavour can be destroyed.The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari *'Comet Tail': An alcoholic drink of human origin. Somewhat more potent than a Jovian Sunspot or Brivari, but not quite as incapacitating as Taree or Hot Jala. Normally comes with a recommended two drink limit to avoid passing out. *'Hot Jala': A hot Centauri beverage of sweet green and frothy liquid made from Jala.Born to the Purple thumb|A Jovian Sunspot. *'Jovian Sunspot': A human drink made from cream of coconut, cranberry-apple juice, vodka and orange juice that originates from Zeus, a little dive of a spaceport bar on Station Io. Susan Ivanova has claimed to have been one of the drink's creators by suggesting to Floyd (the bartender at Zeus) that he add vodka into the mix. John Sheridan and Abbut both had a particular fondness for Jovian Sunspots.DeathwalkerA Spider in the Web *'Kompa': A potent Llort alcoholic drink which shares its name with the drinking game by which it is consumed. *'Kriul': A very potent Narn drink that is lethal to humans, but can be used as a disinfectant. *'Orcha Juice': A Markab drink blended from a mix of fruit juices, mostly venda juice and something similar to Earth ginger ale. It was a favourite of Dr. Franklin who introduced it to his father in 2259.GROPOS *'Peetcha': A Grome drink made from a tasty concoction of fermented fruit.Babylon 5 Scripts - Other Voices: Vol 3 (Babylon 5 Alien Guide) *'Rmm*zzq!wwx': An extremely incapacitating pak'ma'ra drink that roughly translates as "Roadkill Malt". Humans are advised to avoid sampling at all costs. *'Sha'chai': A non-alcoholic drink of Minbari origin. While it has no intoxicating effects on Minbari themselves, to humans it is very potent and its consumption requires proof of medical coverage. *'Sha'neyat': A potent and strictly ceremonial Minbari tea (loosely translated as death destroyer) distilled from a combination of flowers, fruits, and grains. Though harmless to Minbari, Sha'neyat is a deadly poison to Humans. [[Ambassador G'Kar enjoying a glass of Taree.|thumb]] *'Shirley Temple': Non-alcoholic Earth cocktail. Vir enjoyed drinking them. When Lennier met with him to say goodbye on the Zocalo, he asked what it was he was drinking. When Vir told him, he took the name of it literally believing it to be a real temple that he intended to visit the next time he went to Earth. *'T'm'lai'na': A very potent Abbai drink that has been known to dissolve human intestines and corrode metal. *'Taree': A Narn ruby-coloured wine drink flavoured with a variety of fruits and klaga bark spice.Survivors *'Traxian ale', an beverage served in Arterial Blockage restaurant in Fortune City on Cestus and at Doug's Dugout sports bar on Babylon 5. *'Zima', a human produced alcopop.TKO Notes * Although Flarn is established as a Minbari food, in ("The Parliament of Dreams"), Catherine Sakai told Commander Sinclair that she had just bought "Antarean flarn." Whether the Minbari exported flarn to the Antares sector or if the Antares sector produce their own version of Minbari flarn is uncertain. References Category:Food and Drink